tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/Why I love RPing
I've recently discovered that it is a year since I started posting on the RP board, it was a year almost a month ago now but shoosh! Anyway, I've always been curious as to what I should do for this occasion, for my sixth month milestone I did a big ass pie but I thought that I'd do something a little more meaningful for this one. So, I decided to do something a little more meaningful and focus on RPing as a whole, I wrote this based on a video that a guy once made about why he loved Doctor Who, I figured that I'd do something similar as a poem-type-thing... It may start off a little odd but I'll ease into it over time. XD Why I love RPing Because it attracts the greatest minds, with the best ideas. Because it brings together some of the best people, to bring those ideas together. Because it got me engaged in a story, in a way that nothing else had ever engrossed me before. Because Eilonwyn's death was the first time that I was ever truly saddened by a fictional event. Because Maria Harin is one of my favourite characters ever to be written down on paper. Because the idea of a Nord (Rowan Autumn-Arrow (Legend of Nirn)) turning into an elf was incredibly amusing concept. Because it got me into writing. Because Ash Yams are the greatest. Because Amzdel requires Nish and Eilonwyn's assistance. Because Caleb carried that gold bottle. Because of the whos, the whats and the wheres. Because there is a time in all of our lives, when we find ourselves stepping into the unknown. Sometimes we do it on our own and other times, we find ourselves being gently pulled along by a hand, a hand that belongs to someone far braver or maybe more experienced than ourselves. Because the Dark Brotherhood has gone to the dogs. Because Petra's a late bloomer. Because Dibella favored Robin Because it had to be him. Because Nord feelings towards 'imperial, spy mages' are exaggerated in the stories. Because Isis is badass. Because with age comes repition. Because of Sunny. Because of Rowan. Because of Eilonwyn. Because of Uber. Because of Wyvern. Because of Sith. Because of Cicero. Because of Humble Daedric Servant. Because of Harold Burned Mane. Because of Grace. Because of Smooshie. Because of Some_Bloke Because a refugee, from Morrowind, saved the world. Because two, poor, abandoned people could save the world. Because a Thalmor Agent could save the world. Because of Nish, Eilonwyn, Love. Because of Wind Within 707 Because we despise those who are different to us. Because of Mad Wizards and their drugged tea. Because of Mad, Shape Shifting, erratic old wizards, who will stop at nothing to gain power. Because of the Morgan Dynasty Because of Morgen Morgan. Because it inspired more than one of Manchester's citizens to write a book. Because he chopped his finger off. Because she'll always be alone. Because he's watching you. Because he can be any shadow. Because it's okay to cry. Because it can behind the smile of a kindly old man. Because it can be waiting for you, lurking in a fort. Because it's waiting in a cave. Because Rielle. Becaue of wedding drama. Because Julie had a promise to keep. Because he couldn't do that to Nadira. Because of Legend of Nirn. Because of Aubeanic Reign. Because of Brave New World. Because of World of Ruin. Because of Unsung Heroes. Because of Stories of Apocrypha. Because of Don Pirata. Because of The Lost Land of Akaviir. Because Ash Yams are somehow addictive. Because a wedding is the perfect time to envy someone else's ass. Because most of his prostitutes were men. Because courting was redefined for me. Because if you aren't willing to sacrifice anything, you'll never achieve anything. Because every revolution starts with the spilling of blood. Because things sometimes turn as well as turn out. Because of pies. Because of waste. Because it was her turn to suffer. Because Set Oakvale was like her dad. Because of cave courting. Because she's from the fuckin' past, sir! Because death is sort of nice... Because holding your breath doesn't work. Because she's definitely not his type. Because it was all Agatha Tira's fault. Because Nepht met her hero. Because the antidote to worrying is being in the moment. Because Manja got what she always wanted. Because Yan rides a giant dog. Because of green hair. Because of Minity. Because promises were made to be broken. And because it has inspired me and kept me going for a year, through good times and bad, it has brought me to some great friends and allowed me to do something that I never dreamt I'd do. It is because of this that I have met some of the greatest people I have ever met, worked with some of the most talented authors I've ever met and built something truly unique. So, in short... It's because of you. Category:Blog posts